


Top of the Pyramid

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [59]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: When Kurt can't reach his parents for their traditional good luck hug, Sebastian and Blaine lend Kurt a hand up....Or a foot up.





	Top of the Pyramid

“They’re not here … they’re not here …” Kurt paces the outskirts of the ice, on the brink of hyperventilating. “I have fifteen minutes before I have to warmup. Fifteen! They said they’d be here and they’re not here. _Why aren’t they here_!?”

“Of course, they’re gonna be here,” Sebastian says, pacing beside Kurt with Blaine not far behind. “They said they were pulling off the highway half an hour ago, so that means they’re here … _somewhere_.” Sebastian scans the stands in search of Kurt’s parents. He honestly believes what he says, but he wishes they could dress in head to toe neon, or send off a flare. Or carry a banner that says, “Go Team Hummel!” _Something_ to set them apart from the rest of the parka wearing crowd.

“They could be in the parking lot,” Blaine adds. “This place is pretty packed. It’s probably just taking them a while to find seats.”

“Blaine’s right,” Sebastian says with a considerable amount of pain. “You need to calm down.”

“Your folks wouldn’t lie to you, Kurt.”

“Yes, they would!” Kurt throws his hands in the air, dropping them on his hair in frustration, but he stops short of pulling when he remembers he needs to go on soon. He can’t ruin his look. He won’t have time to fix it. “They’d lie to me if they didn’t want me to worry! If they were stuck in traffic or … or …” Kurt stops pacing, breathing too quickly, his lips quivering, on the verge of passing out.

“Listen to me …” Sebastian takes Kurt by the shoulders and looks into his eyes. “I know that last year at this same competition, your mom was sick. But not this time. I promise.”

“H-how do you know?” Kurt stutters his words, his eyes watering. “How do you know for sure?”

Sebastian sighs. He doesn’t know, and Kurt doesn’t either. There’s literally a .01% chance of Kurt’s mom’s cancer coming back, and Kurt knows that. But when he gets stressed out like this, that slim percentage might as well be a certainty. After she went into remission, Kurt’s mom swore that hell or high water, he wouldn’t go on the ice for a major competition without a hug from her, and so far she’s kept her promise.

This might be the one time she doesn’t come through for him, but that wouldn’t be her fault. Why the hell this one competition suddenly became so damned popular, Sebastian doesn’t understand. It’s good for Kurt overall. He deserves the exposure. But at the moment, it’s sure inconvenient.

Sebastian wishes he could call them up and put Kurt’s mind at ease, but this area beside the ice is a cell phone sinkhole. Neither he nor Kurt nor Blaine have any bars at all.

“Hey! Hey, guys! Hey! Kurt! Sebastian! Blaine!”

Sebastian’s eyes flick up at the sound of voices calling their names, a sound that nearly gets swallowed by the static from the crowd. It doesn’t seem that Kurt or Blaine heard it at all.

“Hey! Over here!”

Sebastian squints ahead and up to the level above them and sees a familiar pair of red plaid jackets weeding through the crowd, heading their way. He smiles, overwhelmed with relief. “Because they just walked in.”

Kurt’s head snaps up. He looks over his shoulder, and like a moth to a flame, he finds his parents immediately.

“Mom!” he yells, spinning around and waving frantically. “Dad!” Kurt looks left and right, trying to find a staircase to the next level, but this venue isn’t like most that they perform in. Instead of having stairs facing the ice, everything is down a tunnel and behind. With the crowd closing in, waiting for the next event, _Kurt’s_ event, there’s no way he’d be able to cut through, run upstairs, and reach them in time.

“They’re too far away,” he says, watching them push their way to the railing, his mom reaching down a hand in the hopes of touching her son. “I’m not going to get my good luck hug. I’ll never get to them in time.”

Sebastian looks around them for a chair or a step ladder. There’s a handful around, but nothing tall enough to lift him to the next level. He needs something at least as tall as he is to get him up there, and the venue doesn’t keep anything like that around.

“Oh yes you are,” Sebastian says, coming up with a solution. “Blaine, grab a skate.”

“Gotcha, coach.”

“What …?” Kurt stares in confusion as his boyfriend and his best friend crouch down at his feet. “What are you guys doing?”

“You’re a cheerleader, right?” Sebastian asks.

“ _Was_.”

“Were you ever the top of the pyramid?”

“No.”

“Well, you’re gonna be now. On the count of three, put those core muscles to work. One …”

“Guys …”

“Two …”

“I’m not sure about this …”

“Three!”

Sebastian and Blaine start to lift leaving Kurt no other option than to cooperate, putting one hand on their shoulders and sucking in his stomach to center his weight between them. They hoist him to chest level, which is terrifying enough, but then Sebastian says, “Up you go!” and both boys extend their arms in unison, raising him up the rest of the way. Above their heads, Kurt jerks backwards, and the few people looking on gasp. Thrusting his arms out to his sides, he manages to find his balance, and straightens to his full height. Blaine is slightly shorter than Sebastian, the reach of his arms an inch or two lower, so Kurt isn’t completely level, but he’s roughly six feet in the air, held aloft solely by his skates.

Kurt never performed aerial stunts during his time on the McKinley High School Cheerios not because he was a sub-par cheerleader. Far from it. And not because he was a boy, since their coach would put anyone in the air if they were light enough to lift and could jump high.

And Kurt could definitely jump.

Kurt never did aerial stunts because he was _terrified_ of heights. Plus, he didn’t trust too many people to keep him safe in the air, definitely not those vapid girls from his school. Kurt trusts Sebastian and Blaine, but he’s still scared. Fear for his life would paralyze him if his mom and dad weren’t there in front of him, reaching out for him, their arrival erasing over an hour’s worth of anxiety.

“Hey there, kiddo!”

“Mom! Dad!”

Kurt lunges for his parents, swaying too far forward too fast. Sebastian looks up, afraid he’s about to tumble, readjusting his stance to compensate for Kurt’s change in direction. When he’s confident Kurt won’t fall, he looks over at Blaine to make sure he’s got a secure grip. He catches Blaine’s gaze returning from overhead, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth holding back a grin. All concern regarding Kurt’s safety gone, Sebastian glares daggers at the boy holding Kurt’s left boot.

“Were you checking out my boyfriend’s ass!?”

“What?” Blaine’s face goes sickly pale and he shudders, forcing himself, under scrutiny, to hold tighter to Kurt’s skate so he doesn’t drop him. “Me? No! No no no no no … no!”

“You better not be.”

“I wasn’t! I swear!”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, wholly unconvinced, “well … stop smiling so much then. It makes you look suspicious.”

“Hey!” a passing Coach Beiste interrupts, patting both boys carefully on the shoulder so as not to upend Kurt.

“Hey, coach.”

“Hey.”

“I saw you guys on the jumbo-tron and I thought I’d stop by.”

“ _Great_ ,” Sebastian groans. He thought his boyfriend deserved more exposure, but he didn’t exactly mean _this_.

Beiste looks Sebastian and Blaine over, both braced for dear life, then up at Kurt, hugging his mom and dad without a care in the world, and chuckles. “How ya guys holdin’ up?”

“Pretty good.” Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt’s skate without looking up again. “How about you, Sebastian? You good?”

“Meh.” Sebastian grunts, readjusting his own grip slightly, thinking he should tell Kurt to wave to the cameras before they lower him to the ground. “Just another exciting day on Team Hummel.”


End file.
